


Lonely Wishes

by DameSchnee123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: So, this is an AU of sorts where after RWBY and Co got the lamp, Winter decides to use up the last question. I wrote this for myself but y’all can read it if you want to
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lonely Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Bad writing ahead and forgive me if I forgot to tag any characters

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ ”I’m falling apart right in front of your eyes but you don’t even see me“ _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ The wind was howling outside, howling like a Grimm looking for prey. Winter was trying her best to ignore it, to huddle under the blankets and rest like she had been told to but it was hard. The past few days had been hectic in every sense imaginable, with the General snapping, Salem and her people arriving and almost losing the relic of knowledge for good... thankfully Robyn and her group were able to help them take it back from Neo before she got to Cinder. She was completely exhausted and by any logic, she should be out like a light just like everyone else. But her mind refused to let her rest. It was the same thoughts, over and over... she had failed Atlas... failed her sister... failed her friends... no wonder nobody wanted her. The Specialist shook her head, sighed heavily and eventually folded the blanket off, shivering at the cold air. Maybe a walk wil help clear her head. She stood up mindful of her sore and burnt body and glanced around. Everyone was sound asleep. Good. Nobody would notice her short disappearance.  _

_ Ouch ! Winter caught herself to keep from stumbling and glanced down at her feet to see what had caused her to stumble. It was the Relic. It really shouldn’t be out in the open like that. It contained all the knowledge of the world. Wait, all the knowledge of the world ? Winter had often heard about this but never quite realized what this meant. At this point it was best to use up the last question should the Relic fall back into enemy hands. She could ask how to stop Salem, or how to defeat Cinder and take the powers of the Fall Maiden, clear they grimm or... no, that wasn’t a question worth asking. The well-being of Atlas was much more important than her personal life... and yet. A small voice kept telling her to stop, and ask a question that had kept her up many nights, that she had spilled tears over. But was it really worth it ? Her personal feelings hardly mattered at this point. Then she remembered something from a couple days ago, a soft, calm “I disagree” _

※ ·❆· ※

_ ’Alright Penny, I’ll listen to you just this once’ she picked up the glowing lamp and stepped outside the shelter and into the night. It was surprisingly calm, the cold air was a welcome change from the stuffy shelter and the stars were bright. She took a few deep breaths and looked down at her hand, light blue smoke was surrounding it, begging her to ask. Well, it was now or never. Winter just hoped she wouldn’t end up regretting this as she whispered “Jinn” as she heard the others mention. A genie like spirit formed in front of her, and the female gave her a smile “Greetings Winter Schnee. I am Jinn, a Spirit created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I have one more question left to answer this era. What knowledge do you seek ?” she tried to stop shaking and looked up at Jinn, almost asking if she was doing the right thing. The Spirit only smiled as if reading her thoughts “There is no thing such as misusing this Relic, any knowledge important to you is worth seeking. And things aren’t as straightforward as they seem” _

_ Winter nodded quietly but was still unsure. This was the only question that she could ask for the next 100 years and honestly... she was scared of the answer. The General would say it was pathetic to be afraid of something like the answer to a question. It wasn’t like she could change it. But what if Jinn lied ? That was a really stupid question. Jinn was created to aid in the pursuit of knowledge, she couldn’t lie. What if the others found out ? Well, it wasn’t like they could really do much at this point, they’d probably be angry she used up the last question for something as trivial as a personal question but ultimately wouldn’t hurt her. (Right ?) She could feel the genie gazing at her expectantly. Well, time to a ask. She cleared her throat, looked up at Jinn and asked “Does anybody really care about me ?” the question simply tumbled out and suddenly the spirit looked at her with eyes full of pity and said “Let me show you” and surrounded them both in light blue mist  _

※ ·❆· ※

_ Winter rubbed at her eyes and opened them to take in her new surroundings. She was told that rather than answering questions right away, Jinn chose to show the person asking some things to help them reflect and reach the answer by themselves or at least meet her halfway. The Specialist recognized this place, but it didn’t take away from her confusion. What did her office have to do with her question ? Was Jinn messing with her ? She decided to look around and recognized the setting. A late night paperwork session. It was strange to see herself working away at the reports. While Winter milled this over, she noticed Marrow come in and put a steaming cup on her desk and smiled. The wolf Faunus always remembered to bring her a cup as well. It was a godsend. Jinn looked at her with an expression that was hard to read before taking her to another place and Winter smiled. Pietro’s workshop and he had just finished upgrading her sword, Shattered Ice. She had almost forgotten about that. Jinn smiled and took her somewhere else. _

_ This time she saw herself, it was still weird to think about, in the training room with Clover. The two were testing their skills and she heard him give her pointers. This was from her earlier in the year, soon after the Fall. Clover had insisted she needed to take some time out of her office and out of her head. Their training sessions had become regular after that. Another puff of blue mist and before Winter even had time to think she saw something that rugged at the corners of her mouth, this time she was with Penny. The sweet, innocent Android was asking a million questions about the military and Winter herself. Since Penny was rebuilt, Winter couldn’t remember having a better listener or confidant. The things Jinn was showing her were short but she couldn’t help but feel like they had a deeper meaning. The spirit left her little time to think, quickly moving on to showing her a time Elm let Winter burrow her coat because her Aura was low. Then a surprising one, a stolen moment with her mother during a charity function, hearing that soft, gently voice expressing how proud Willow was. She let out a sigh of relief when Weiss was shown, it was the time she asked her if she was bothered by the grooming and Maiden powers. She had expected Klein to come up and smiled when he did but the next and last one left her in shock. It was a short scene that she didn’t even remember clearly and it featured Qrow of all people taking her to her rooms to rest after a difficult night. _

※ ·❆· ※

_ All the mist cleared and she was still standing in the snow outside the shelter, surprisingly not stiff and numb with cold. But she had a lot to think about... Winter went over the people that Jinn had shown her. Clover, Elm, Marrow, Pietro, Penny, Klein, Weiss, her mother and... Qrow. She didn’t yet focus as much on the presence of the unexpected name in there as she focused on some absences. Vine and Harriet were quite obvious as the two were more of convenient acquaintances than friends with everyone else. Her father and Whitley, the reason for their absence from this supposed list was clear as day, as for Weiss’ friends, she simply didn’t know them well enough just yet. But why wasn’t the General shown ? That much was now clear and simple, he never cared. He had simply used her. Winter listened as Jinn spoke up one last time “You have many people that care for you, and more will come to but you must be careful of their intentions and don’t allow yourself to fall for any ruse again. I hope you find solace in the answer” and with that, she disappeared in the lamp for the next 100 years  _

_ Winter looked at the Relic, it’s enticing glow dimmed and mist no longer present around. Nobody had a good look at it so she hoped they’d just assume Neo or Cinder asked the question. She entered the shelter again and put the lamp in place then sat down on her bedroll to think on wether or not this was worth it, quiet as not to wake up anybody as she milled it over. Suddenly she heard a noise and saw Qrow “Cant sleep ?” he asked and she nodded “Me either, but, ya should try. You’re hurt and need the rest” the Schnee didn’t really know what to say do she just let Qrow sit down and wrap a blanket around her shoulder. A little later she found herself leaning on him. Why did she suddenly trust the drunk so much ? Was it because of the lamp ? Or something else ? Either way, Winted decided her question had been used wisely. The world didn’t feel as cold and lonely as it had before she asked. _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “Lonely is not being alone, it’s the feeling that no one cares.“ _

───※ ·❆· ※───

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment !


End file.
